Like Mother
by ArtisticWriter'sBlock
Summary: Slight angst mother's day story. Getting into the swing of parenthood herself, Hinata reflects on her childhood, on her mother and the relationship they didn't have.


**Like Mother**

 **A/N:** I've always found it weird that nothing about Hinata's mother was mentioned. Sure we have Hinata saying she wants to be kind like mother. But nothing else. So this gives me all the reason to see her mother as being not the best of all people. I mean I originally thought she died giving birth to Hanabi, but finding out that's not the case makes me wonder. Did she leave them, did she die later on, is she still alive? So many unanswered questions.

* * *

 _'Strong like mother'_

Oh how naïve those words were. Where was mother when she need her most? Why wasn't she there when she fell? Instead there was Ko, who would bandage her up before father got home to avoid trouble. Didn't kisses make things better? Where was mother to kiss the pain away?

 _'Pretty like mother'_

She barely remembered her mother's face at times, but when she did it was beautiful. Everyone told her she took after her mother. From her fair skin to her dark blueish hair. Over the years seeing few pictures, Hinata had to admit she did look like her.

 _'Kind like mother'_

The last time she hugged her mother was a year before she began being trained. So around 4. Her mother's eyes seemed so distant. When she held Hanabi, she looked so out of places and uncomfortable. Like she didn't want to be there.

 _'Protective like mother'_

Where was she when those boys bullied her? Instead she listened to father go on and on about how she should've been able to taken them on, that she was too timid, that...all Hinata knew after that was she was never going to her father for help again.

 _'Loving like mother'_

Hinata would see couples all the time, being in love. She loved love, yet she never saw it in her own house. Mother and father didn't seem that close. For years she wondered how they had a child, how they had 2 children. Turns out children, marriage, and love weren't synonymous to each other.

 _'Be like mother'_

The night she found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic. She subconsciously thought to herself 'I want to be just like mother'.

 _'Just like mother'_

Hinata held her son in her arms. He was so beautiful, and looked just like his father. Tears filled her eyes, as a mixture of joy, relief, and a bit of something she couldn't place.

 _'Just like mother'_

As the doctors pulled him from her arms, she felt her heart break. She knew it was for them to give him his check up, but it didn't stop her from wanting to cry. She was still so sensitive.

 _'Just like mother'_

She loved the late nights and early mornings, that came with raising a child. He seldomely cried, but when he did it was loud. He rarely spelt, so Hinata would just watch him and hold him, feeding him, talking to him. He liked to play with her hair. He was so cute.

 _'Just like mother'_

"Kiss it better" he'd tell her after falling on the ground. And she would. She'd smother him in love and kisses, until he pushed away cause he was too big for it. But she couldn't help it.

 _'Just like mother'_

She had another child, a daughter who she loved with all her heart. She told her son not to get jealous, her love was big enough for the both of them. She wanted her children to be close.

 _'Just like mother'_

She laughed to herself, as she'd hear the children make noises as she kissed their father. She kissed each one of their foreheads, some pull away other giggling. She loved her family to death.

 _'Just like mother'_

Her children seemed to grow so fast. She took so many pictures, she wouldn't miss anything.

 _'Just like mother'_

Childhood was horrible, a time she wouldn't want to live again. Her years as a teen became better, she herself became better. Leading into adult life, she truly knew well at least had an idea who she was. But motherhood, topped everything. She truly loved it.

 _'Just like mo-'_

Hinata was nothing like her mother. And she was glad she wasn't. Her mother...no she wasn't her mother. She wasn't there for her, she wasn't there for Hanabi. She was just a memory, a bad taste even, a woman that lived on in past memories and dusty old photographs. A woman so far away, Hinata couldn't even tell you her name.

* * *

 **A/N** : I was feeling some type of way when I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed, and happy Mother's Day to those who celebrate.


End file.
